Don't Jump Amu
by music-rox12
Summary: Will she jump? Will she regret it? Will Ikuto save her before it's too late? AMUTO ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot that I came up with after listening to Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel, My Immortal by Evanescence, and Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. It might be either one chapter or two, so that's all up to you guys! **

* * *

The night sky was as dark and eerie as it ever was. Dark, sick clouds covered the moon, leaving no light at all. Rain poured everywhere and anywhere as lightning and thunder roared like two wild animals. The wind echoed through the empty streets.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi sat on of the many benches in the amusement park. His whole body was soaked, but he ignored it. All he could think about was the note that was crumpled inside of his fist. The words on their kept repeating in his head, like a movie.

_Ikuto, I want to thank you for always being there for me, but now you don't have to take care of me anymore. Goodbye._

The note was sent with no name, but by the handwriting he could tell who it was.

"Amu" He said her name. He clenched his teeth. The note confused him greatly and that made him furious. What did she mean by 'you don't have to take care of me anymore'? Ikuto had a bad feeling about this. Her note reminded him of a suicide note he saw on TV once, but Amu would never do that, right?

Ikuto closed his eyes and focused on Amu. Over the last few weeks he noticed her smile become less and less genuine. Her eyes didn't seem like the brilliant honey-colored eyes he knew so well, and her soft, pink hair was always mistreated now.

Ikuto snapped his eyes open and stood up. He felt the area around him grow colder.

"Amu," he said to himself," you're not trying to…" He clenched his fists so hard that it felt that his nails would break through his skin at any moment. "You idiot!" He screamed and took off running.

The navy blue haired teen ran as fast as he could, thinking of her the whole time. '_Why didn't I realize it before? Ever since her charas disappeared, she's never been the same!'_

He finally reached his destination-Seiyo Academy. He knew she would be here, but he couldn't tell why he knew that. The gates to the school were open, so he dashed in. The actual doors to the building were closed so Ikuto picked up his speed, jumped, and kicked the door open. He skidded forward a bit, but he quickly composed himself and ran straight towards the stairs. He climbed up as fast as he possibly could.

'_Please, let me not be too late' _he desperately thought. He turned his head upward and saw the door to the roof was quickly approaching. When it was finally in reach, he opened the door.

There, on the very edge of the roof, was a girl of about 12 to 13 years of age, but her back was facing Ikuto so she didn't notice he was there. Her pink hair wasn't in her usual side-ponytail, but just a regular ponytail. She wore a simple white dress with a black ribbon that tied around her waist.

"A-amu…" Ikuto whispered. In his eyes, she looked more beautiful than she usually was. Amu seemed to hear him and she turned around to face him.

"Ikuto" she said. They stared into each other's eyes, and Ikuto could tell by Amu's solid gold eyes that she was serious about this. He needed to stop her.

"Don't do it"

Unconsciously, Ikuto was slowly moving towards Amu.

"Ikuto," Amu began, "I can't take it anymore. Ran, Miki, Suu, and even Dia left me. I'm useless without them."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." Tears began to form in Amu's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Amu turned away from him and took a deep breath. She heard Ikuto yell her name and heard his footsteps quicken. Amu closed her eyes and gracefully took a step forward from the edge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the last chapter. I hope you guys like it :) **

* * *

"Amu!" Ikuto dashed to the pink-haired girl as fast as lightning. He felt like how he used to feel when he still had Yoru to chara change with. Ikuto wanted to know if he had his blue ears and tail back, but there wasn't any time to lose. Amu comes first. She always does.

He saw Amu step forward.

Silence.

The only thing heard was the pouring of the rain mixed with the thunder and lightning. Amu didn't want to open her eyes for fear of seeing her own death. She only saw the darkness in her mind. She felt her body cold and heavy, like something was pulling her down but something was keeping her up.

'_Is this how dying feels? Isn't it supposed to be peaceful?'_

In all the stories her mother told her about heaven and angels, they never mentioned the pain in your body . _'So this is hell. I should have known. I might as well open my eyes to face fate' _And with that thought, she opened her eyes.

The first thing Amu saw was a wall. She followed where the wall ended and saw the ground below her.

"What?" She whispered. She turned her head a little upwards and saw a hand holding onto hers tightly. Amu's eyes widened and she let out a loud gasp. At that second, lightning flashed and she was able to see the face of the hand's owner. Amu stared shocked at the blue-haired teen, which in turn was looking at her intently.

"I-Ikuto." Amu said. Her voice was shaking and she let a single tear fall down her cheeks. Why?"

"Amu, I-"

"Why!? No one needs me! Just let me die Ikuto!"

"I can't do that Amu!"

"Why!?"

"Because I love you!"

For a second, Amu felt her heart stop. There were so many emotions going through her right now-confusion, shock, anger, sadness, and even relief. She even felt a tinge of happiness somewhere deep inside her mind.

"W-what?"

Ikuto lowered his head a little to stare into Amu's gold eyes. His body was lying on his stomach as his left hand held Amu's right hand to prevent her from falling. "I love you, Amu. I always have. The first day I met you, I knew you were special. The more time we spent with each other, the more I knew in my heart that I had strong feelings toward you. Seeing you like this breaks my heart. I love you Amu Hinamori for who you are, not for your charas." Amu stared into his dark blue eyes and felt the sincerity behind them.

"Ikuto…I" Amu began put stopped when she heard him hiss out in pain. She saw the hand that grabbed hers was injured badly, probably from when he tried to grab onto her before she fell. Blood came out from the wound and landed on her cheek. "You're hurt."

He tried to smile, but it came out as a painful one. "It looks worse than it feels. I'm fine." He stared into her eyes and waited for Amu to say something.

Amu was having an inner battle with herself. Can she really believe in Ikuto's words? Is she really not useless after all? No, he has to be lying.

"Let go of my hand, Ikuto." Ikuto had a shocked expression on.

"I won't."

"You're just lying to me! I'm not needed anymore!"

"Is that all you can say, Amu!? Think about the people who care about you! Tadase, Naghiko, Rima, Yaya, your parents, your sister, me, your charas! What would Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia say if they saw you like this!?"

_'They would be disappointed in me' _Amu thought. Had she really been stupid all this time? All the times when she thought everyone would be happier without her, was she wrong? Memories of all the happy moments flashed into her mind. Her friends, her family, Ikuto….

_'Because I love you!"_

More and more tears fell. She's been so stupid.

"Ikuto, pull me up."

Ikuto smiled a genuine smile and nodded. He grasped her arm with both of his hands and pulled as hard as he could. Amu was being pulled up little by little. She was almost on the roof again when a giant flash of lighting appeared. Amu screamed, making Ikuto jump a little and making Amu loose her grip on one of his hands.

Amu was dangling, 150 feet in the air, and the only thing that kept her from falling was Ikuto's hand.

"Amu! Hold on! You're almost up!" Ikuto winced when he felt his hand burn with pain.

"Ikuto!" Amu screamed. Ikuto started pulling her up again, and Amu used the wall to support her feet.

_'One more pull and she's up' _Ikuto thought. He mustered all his strength and pulled Amu up. Amu staggered a bit, but Ikuto pulled her into a hug.

"Finally, you're safe." He kept whispering. He parted from her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Promise me Amu, that you'll never do something this stupid again.

"I-I can't guarantee that, Ikuto. I mean, I might-"

"No." He said sternly. He took his hands off her shoulders and walked to the edge of the roof. He faced Amu with a serious expression on.

"Promise me that you won't do that again Amu. I can't lose you. If you don't promise me right now, then I'll jump."

"Ikuto! Don't joke with that!"

"I should say the same to you Amu. "

Amu looked at his eyes and knew that he was 100 percent serious with jumping. She didn't want Ikuto to jump. He couldn't….because she….

"Don't jump Ikuto." Amu's bangs hid her eyes from him and she stared at the ground. "I promise that I won't try to take my life again! " She stared into those eyes that she's become so fond of.

Ikuto smiled and walked away from the edge. He was right in front of Amu and he caressed her cheek with his uninjured hand. The blood on her cheek was washed away by her tears and the rain. Amu lifted her hand up and touched Ikuto's hurt hand.

She slowly moved her face closer to his and he did the same. Their lips pressed together into a sweet and gentle kiss. The rain continued to pour down on them, but they didn't feel it. They only felt each other's presence.

"I love you Ikuto." Amu rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She hasn't felt this happy in a long time.

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead and saw a tiny tinge of pink appear on Amu's cheeks. "Let's go home, Amu."

Hand in hand, the two left the school roof and continued onto the future, with both of them supporting the other.


End file.
